The related art liquid level detecting apparatuses include a liquid level detecting apparatus in which a connecting portion (land) of a wiring board and terminals are connected together by using solder (refer to, for example, JP 60-39201 U, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).
When trouble occurs in a terminal contacting the connecting portion and a lead wire connected to this terminal in the related art liquid level detecting apparatus, the exchanging of the terminal and lead wire only cannot be done even though the terminal and lead wire only are out of order. Moreover, since the terminal is connected to the connecting portion of the wiring board, the liquid level detecting apparatus is exchanged.
In recent years, a liquid level detecting apparatus forms a unit with a fuel pump, and this unit is provided in a fuel tank. This unitized structure necessarily accompanies the exchanging of the unitized liquid level detecting apparatus.
When the connecting portions, which are made of a material containing silver, and terminals are connected together without using solder, the silver reacts with the sulfur in a fuel to form silver sulfide. When the silver sulfide occurs between the connecting portions and terminals, the contact resistance becomes high due to the silver sulfide, and there was the possibility that the increased contact resistance caused an erroneous display on a meter.
Under the circumstances, the present invention aims at providing a liquid level detecting apparatus having detachable terminals and rarely influenced by the silver sulfide.